


The Draconian Saga

by Shio Moriyama (Chibiterasu_96)



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gift Fic, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiterasu_96/pseuds/Shio%20Moriyama
Summary: Long ago, in an age forgotten to time… there existed mighty creatures known as Dragons.Beings of unrivaled magic, these powerful beings ruled the Earth for millennia. But soon, even they could not stave off the prospect of time. So it was that they gifted their divine bloodlines unto different families of remarkably separate origins and countries.Now, in the present day, Dragons are all but forgotten. Lost to history, little more than myths and legends spun in stories and fairy-tales.This is a lie.Dragons still exist, in the form of their Heritors; the child of a family with draconic heritage. So it is that each of these Heritors are destined to become magnificent witches or wizards in their era.Yet this time, the Heritors have all been born women.Unaware of their true lineage, how will these youthful girls at the magical academy Luna Nova wield their deific strength? To conquer? To protect?Or to destroy…?This is the story of nine witches, and their secret battle against those who seek humanities’ eternal subjugation under these beings of old.





	1. Dragons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GayStuffe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayStuffe/gifts), [RadLaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadLaw/gifts), [Gost_tombstone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gost_tombstone/gifts).



> i really need to get my priorities straight but i have so many ideas and i need to get them out into the open for everyone to see help
> 
> big shout-out to GayStuffe and all the wonderful people in her Diakko discord channel for the moral support on my projects and life in general.

_ Long ago, in an age forgotten to time… there existed mighty creatures known as Dragons. _

_ Beings of unrivaled magic, these powerful beings ruled the Earth for millennia. But soon, even they could not stave off the prospect of time. So it was that they gifted their divine bloodlines unto different families of remarkably separate origins and countries. _

_ Now, in the present day, Dragons are all but forgotten. Lost to history, little more than myths and legends spun in stories and fairy-tales. _

_ This is a lie. _

_ Dragons still exist, in the form of their Heritors; the child of a family with draconic heritage. So it is that each of these Heritors are destined to become magnificent witches or wizards in their era. _

_ Yet this time, the Heritors have all been born women. _

_ Unaware of their true lineage, how will these youthful girls at the magical academy Luna Nova wield their deific strength? To conquer? To protect? _

_ Or to destroy…? _

_ This is the story of nine witches, and their secret battle against those who seek humanities’ eternal subjugation under these beings of old. _

_ ======== _

_ Atsuko… _

Akko’s eyes slowly fluttered open at the mention of her name. She found herself in an empty space, limitless black that seemed to span on infinitum.

Her first immediate thought, aside from ‘where am I’ was a simple one.

_ Where is Diana. _

The brunette was hopelessly in love with the blonde noble, and after a very awkward confession that was preceded by the two of them being forced into a locked room by their oh-so-helpful friends (Akko wasn’t sure whether to kiss or kill O’Neil, truthfully), it turned out Diana had been harboring the same feelings towards Akko, if not for longer.

They were the textbook definitions of ‘useless lesbians’, as Amanda put it.

She scrambled about, her eyes darting every which way to find the girl she loved and adored. They found nothing, and fear began to burrow its way into the brunette’s chest.

_ Atsuko… Hear my voice, my chosen Heritor… _

Heri-what? Akko’s mind blanked out for a tad longer than she was (admittedly) used to. She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. She felt a burning sensation on her right hand, and instinctively moved to grab her wrist, her teeth clenched from the sudden pain. It faded just as quickly as it came, however, and an odd marking now displayed itself in full on the back of said appendage.

_ (What the hecky,  _ she thought.  _ What is this!?) _

_ Proof of our union, dearest Heritor. _

That word again; ‘heritor’. Something about it seemed so darned familiar but… Jennifer, where did she remember hearing it? Or… did she read it somewhere?

_ I know you have questions, but they must wait for now. For now is the time to rise up and fulfill your destiny as the Void Draconian. _

_ (Void what-now?) _

_ We shall speak again, Atsuko… _

Suddenly, Akko felt her feet touch something akin to ground, and she relaxed a bit. In the next moment, the ground cracked and began to fall apart, as if someone had taken a hammer to a mirror.

The last shards fell away, and Akko tumbled into the endless void…

========   
_ Two Days Later _ _   
_ ========

Study time with her klutz of a girlfriend was always the highlight of Diana’s afternoons. Though truthfully, any amount of time she spent with the cheerful Japanese witch could be considered the highlight of the day.

Mostly because Akko’s innate aptitude for magic was, quite frankly… well, it was phenomenal. It wasn’t just for metamorphy spells or illusions either. The brunette was grasping the fundamentals of whatever Diana explained at the level of a progady.

So to her credit, the dumb, lovestruck grin that was plastered upon her face wasn’t  _ entirely _ her own fault.

Yet something was off. The blonde couldn’t put her finger on it, and getting lost in those beautiful red orbs did little to help, but nevertheless her girlfriend seemed to lack her ‘spark’ that was present in her day-to-day life.

“Is something wrong, love?”

Akko set her pen down and sighed, looking out at the setting sun through the large windows of the library. “...Sorta. You ever heard of a draco-something? Not dragon, but… draco-whatever. It’s kinda weird sounding and-”

“Draconian,” Diana said. “Yes, I’m familiar with the terminology. They’re humans with the spirits of ancient dragons within them; able to take on hybridized forms and use extraordinary magic. Why do you ask?”

“Well,” Akko said whilst avoiding eye contact. She began to shift uncomfortably in her chair as Diana’s expression went deadly serious. “I… had a dream last night. Kind of a strange one. This weird voice said I was the ‘void draconi-whatsit’ or something. And… I dunno why Diana, the voice sounded so familiar. Like someone I’ve known since I was born.”

Oh.

Oh  _ shit. _

Swallowing her fears, Diana set her pen on the table and closed her eyes.

“Akko… the voice said you were the ‘void draconian’, correct?”

“Yeah,” her girlfriend replied. “Is that a bad thing?”

“No… well… sort of,” Diana said, stumbling over her words. “It’s… it’s complicated, to say the least… Akko, what say we end our session today? You’ve been working so very hard, and truthfully, I’m impressed. Furthermore, I-”

“Dia, what’s going on,’ Akko said, matter-of-factly. Diana’s expression faltered and she slowly glanced in the direction of the brunette, who was staring her down fiercely.

_ No point in hiding it now,  _ Diana reasoned.

“Akko,” she said, casting a barrier around them. “There’s something about me you need to know. Something that applies to you as well.” She paused, biting her lip. “I… I wasn’t sure if I should tell you, whether out of fear or something else. But… now that I know you are the Heritor for the Void Draconian… I have no choice.”

Akko went silent, and Diana’s heart began to race. Taking a deep breath, Diana focused her magic as a small crystal manifested before her. Taking hold of it, she gently pulled it towards herself and clutched it tightly against her bosom. A brilliant light surrounded her, and Akko had to avert her eyes to avoid going blind.

When she returned her gaze, Diana had changed. Gorgeous emerald scales adorned her body, and two feathery wings sprouted from her back. She radiated power, as a long green tail swished behind her.

“This is my true form,” Diana said. “I am the Heritor of the Space Draconian, Venus.”

Akko fell onto her back, eyes wide and mouth agape at the display. This was exactly what Diana had feared would happen; that Akko would be afraid of her true draconic appearance… and worse, no longer desire to be at her side.

To say she was afraid would be an understatement.

Turning away, Diana clutched her chest tightly. “You… you can go. Don’t look at me. I don’t want to see you leave… I…”

“You’re beautiful,” Akko whispered, gently wrapping her arms around the hybrid’s waist. “So beautiful.”

“Akko?” The blonde could scarcely believe her ears, and yet she was eager to hear more of the Japanese witch’s words of affection.

“Dia, I told you that I’ll love you no matter what. And I mean it. So no more of this self-loathing crap, you got it?” Looking over her shoulder, Diana found herself lost in the deep scarlet orbs she had come to adore so much.

“...I got it. Thank you, Akko.’ She leaned into the hug, resting her chin atop the shorter girl’s head.

Moments like this only served to remind Diana why she had fallen in love with the clumsy Japanese witch in the first place. The entire world could be against her, and somehow Atsuko Kagari would find a way to overcome it. She singlehandedly tore down the barriers of ice that surrounded the heiresses’ heart, and solidified her place in it as a literal soulmate. The girl once considered the laughing stock of the entire academy dating the school’s brightest witch to ever attend.

She slowly rotated, allowing her human form to take shape. “I love you,” she whispered.

“Me too,” the brunette replied. “Now, um… could you…”

The next sentence came out at the volume of a pin dropping, it was that quiet.

“Akko, you need to speak up so-”

“Please teach me how to turn into a dragon hybrid thing!”

“...eh?”


	2. Prologue II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part of the prologue, getting into the good stuff next chapter, stay tuned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Sucy is triggered.

If asked what her least favorite part of the day was, Sucy Manbavaran of the Luna Nova Red Team would undoubtedly respond with break period.

She didn’t dislike her roommates; quite the opposite, she adored them to death. (Though she wouldn’t be caught dead admitting it) The issue was that they, along with their other friends in the Green and Blue teams, now saw fit to drag her out from the comforts of her dormitory so they could go… well, she didn’t really care.

All that mattered was the fact that her beloved mushrooms were not getting the attention they so rightly deserved. She couldn’t work on them in the morning lest she miss breakfast. With a heavy sigh, she gathered her things and exited her room.

As she rounded the corner into the 3rd floor hallways, the Filipino witch couldn’t help but glance in the direction of the library; Akko had been going there on a much more frequent basis ever since she and Diana hooked up. She cackled softly, nibbling on one of her delectable mushrooms for sustenance.

“Miss Manbavaran.”

_ Well, piss,  _ she thought to herself.  _ Leave it to the Hall Dictator to ruin a perfectly good inner monologue. _

Turning around, she continued to munch away at her snack, absentmindedly staring in the direction of one Professor Finnelan.

“Professor,” Sucy said half-heartedly. “Can I help you?”

“You know exactly what I’m about to say, don’t you?”

The purple-haired witch shrugged, taking another bite of the mushroom in her hand. “Don’t grow mushrooms in the abandoned greenhouse?”

“Yes, well, thanks to said fungi, it’s now a functioning greenhouse. But that’s beside the point. No, I was about to say ‘no eating food in the hallways’. Like those mushrooms you’re holding right now.”

She looked down at her hand, staring at the half-eaten green and yellow fungus. “It’s not like I’m hurting anyone.”

“That’s not the point, Miss Manbavaran. Detention, this Saturday. No exceptions.”

“Sure, whatever you say,” Sucy remarked, turning around in the other direction. She put her snack in a small jar of similar foods, and yawned. Where was she headed again…?

_ Right, the cafeteria. _

She began to walk at a brisk pace, forcing herself to refrain from grabbing another mushroom from her pack to eat, lest Finnelan add more days of detention on top of her already existing one. The witch descended two flights of stairs quickly, coming to a halt in front of the large double-door entrance to the eatery. Before she could enter, however, she felt something heading for her head at high speed.

_ Oh for the love of- _

She mentally put up a small barrier at the last second, narrowing her eyes. “Had your fun, Cassie?”

The perpetrator, one Cassandra ‘Cassie’ Burroughs, huffed at the accusation and folded her arms. “It was your fault, Manbavaran. Wearing that disgusting red sash in front of us.”

The girl glanced downwards and rolled her eyes. “This? I forget it’s there half the time. And even if I didn’t, I happen to like wearing this sash. So tough shit, bitch.” She flashed a razor-sharp grin and turned around; but the next sentence from Cassie’s mouth stopped her dead.

“If it were up to me and those truly worthy of being here, that Kagari wench would have left this school long ago. Not without a few broken bones, of cou-”

She didn’t even finish her sentence before a large fireball hit her square in the chest, knocking the wind from her lungs and sending her body sliding across the floor.

“Cass,” one of her friends screamed. “Are you okay!?”

The young noble sat up, rubbing her cheek with wide eyes. “You don’t strike me as suicidal, Manbavaran. I’ll give you one chance to apologize.”

“Not gonna happen,” Sucy replied venomously. “And I’m only gonna say this once; threaten Akko or any of my friends ever again… and I’ll kill you.  _ Slowly _ .” Turning around, she entered the cafe, not sparing a second glance to the girl she left on the floor. When she finally got her food, the others were already sitting at what was unofficially designated the ‘white team’ table; named such for the mixed color of red, green and blue.

“Don’t think I’ve ever seen you this worked up,” Amanda said with a grin. “Lemme guess; Loud, Stuck-Up and Entitled decided to give you a hard time.”

“Sure, let’s go with that,” Sucy replied, mixing in a few of her mushrooms with the pasta on her plate. “I gave her a few bruises in exchange.”

“Manbava- Sucy,” Diana said. “You can’t just go around attacking students. We saw you from here; you fire a Murowa directly at her.”

“It was just pure force, nothing else,” the Filipino stated. “She’ll be fine.”

The subject dropped quickly after that, and from there, the teams mostly talked about their plans for after exams. Until…

“So, have any of you ever had a dream about draconi-whatsits?”

The entire table went silent, staring at Akko.

“Draconians,” Lotte replied. “And… how did you know?”

Now it was Akko’s turn to blank out. “Uh, I didn’t?”

“Wait wait wait, hold up,” Hannah said, waving her arms. “You two had dreams about draconians? With a voice and everything? There’s no way, that’s just… okay. On three; everyone who had a dream… say aye.”

Everyone agreed, and the countdown began.

“One.”

Diana squirmed in her seat, mindlessly stabbing at a meatball with her fork.

“Two.”

Jazminka wasn’t eating a single thing on her plate, though nobody noticed.

“Three.”

Akko was twiddling her fingers, staring anywhere but the group she had come to love so dearly.

**_“Aye.”_ **

Everyone had their hands raised, and Barbara’s head fell onto her plate.

“Well, piss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter; the girls have a meeting to discuss their dreams. Also lesbians kissing.

**Author's Note:**

> no i'm not dead, neither are my other fics, i just have a shitload of ideas and no sense of priority


End file.
